criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Skye Linares
Skye Linares was a suspect in the murder investigation of Dorothy Miller in Anthem of Death (Case #14 of Grimsdale) and her mother, Jacinta Linares in Exhale All You Can (Case #47 of Grimsdale). She also appeared as a quasi-suspect in Pierce My Neck (Case #27 of Grimsdale) Other than her appearances as who she is, she appeared disguise as Virginia Watchbird as a suspect in the murder of Vanna Alabama in Root of Immortality (Case #55 of Grimsdale) Profile Events Of Criminal Case Anthem of Death Skye became a suspect after she was found at the audio room where the victim died. When the team asked why she was at the audio room, she told them that she wanted to meet her idol, Dorothy Miller. She was later spoken to again after Mia identified her handwriting on the victim’s merchandize calling her a perv. She told them that she and her friends were at the party, when they decided to grab things from the food and drinks counter, this is when Skye turned around, and caught the victim staring lustfully at Skye and her friend’s bottoms, leading Skye to lose all respect she had for the victim. Skye was proven to be innocent. However, she was spoken to again, after she went up to Hamilton and Hamida, telling them she wants to complain about something. When they asked her what’s up. She told them that a man was stalking her and her friends, where he started flirting with them, catcalling them, and went as far as pinching Skye’s bottom. The stalker turned out to be an ex-convict named Blaise Haunusch. Pierce My Neck After finding the fake pregnancy test and gave it to Regina. Asked Hamilton and Mia to distract Skye, while she puts the pregnancy test into Alicia’s bag. There, Skye recognized Hamilton from a previous case. Exhale All You Can Skye caught Mia and Diego snooping at her mansion and started yelling on them, until she recognized Mia and realized those were cops. The duo informed her of her mother’s death, which left her in shock and then asked her whether she had enemies, which Skye confirmed but she doesn’t any of them would’ve killed her. Skye was talked to again after Mia and Diego found hers and a “Sebastian Sommeur’s” wedding rings in the victim’s purse. Skye revealed that her mother and Pretty Fair’s editor-in-chief, Annette Sommeur arranged a wedding between Skye and Annette Sommeur’s son, Sebastian. Skye was shown pictures of him where she instantly fell in love with his good looks and so she decided to go for it, until she realized what a narcissist he truly is. Skye told her mother she didn’t want to marry him, but she was going to force her anyway. Skye was found innocent, but Yoyo came up to Mia and Diego, pissed off, telling them that she wants to speak to them. Diego and Mia went to talk to Yoyo to see what she has to say. Yoyo explained that she looked closely at the sketch Hamida made to prove to them that Norman is an Olympian, and focused on the masked female, and when comparing her eyes to Skye’s and she realized that Skye is a New Olympian. Mia then started thinking and then remembered that Galinda mentioned that one of the masked members went to high school with Hamida, something that Skye did too, which made Yoyo’s theory even more accurate. Diego and Mia went to confront Skye but she denied any association with the New Olympians. With her denial, Diego and Mia decided to find proof of her involvement and so they investigated the Linares’ settlement and found her purse which they searched and found notes written in Greek. Mia and Diego knew that by her being fluent in Greek, she is in red line, but they decided to give it to Yoyo to know what content was written in the notes. When Mia and Diego came to Yoyo’s lab, she looked worried and terrified when they saw her. After calming down, Yoyo revealed that Skye is indeed a New Olympian, and then told them the bad news: The New Olympians knew about the dryad and are searching for her. This made Diego and Mia worried, and they went to the mansion to arrest Skye who was admiring the fountain. When Mia and Diego handed her proof that she was a New Olympian, she smiled and clapped, before she used her powers to raise the water from the fountain and hit Diego and Mia with high water pressure, before doing a backflip and turning into a butterfly, where she flew away. Root of Immortality After Mia and Hamilton found her camera at the cottage, Virginia came to get it. When informed about the victim’s death, she grinned revealing that she told Vanna that it was a bad idea to come to Grimsdale to shoot the music vid, and that she was too naive. Virginia was spoken to again after Mia and Hamilton discovered that she called out the victim’s diva antics in Hearsay Weekly. Virginia then told the duo of the story of how Vanna made a movie she starred in flop, due to her egoistical behavior and that everyone in filming were criticized except her. When arresting Lily Chopra, she surprisingly revealed herself as Galinda. Christophe, Virginia and Tamra then came out, revealing that they were secretly Clay, Skye and Marisol all along. Case appearances *Anthem of Death (Case #14 of Grimsdale). *Pierce My Neck (Case #27 of Grimsdale) *Kill Them When They’re Young (Case #36 of Grimsdale) *Exhale All You Can (Case #47 of Grimsdale) *His Last Case (Case #49 of Grimsdale) *Root of Immortality (Case #55 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery JLinaresGrimsdale.jpeg|Jacinta Linares, Skye’s mother